1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an application processor, and a memory included in a semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An application processor (AP) of a computing system, such as mobile devices, operates through communication with various kinds of semiconductor devices, such as a mobile DRAM, a storage (e.g., eMMC/UFS), a power management IC (PMIC), and a communication device. Various kinds of register values for controlling the various kinds of semiconductor devices are stored in a memory (e.g., ROM and RAM) included in the AP. An operating system (e.g., Windows and Android) may control input/output characteristics of the AP through changing the register values of the memory included in the AP through a specific path. However, the output of the storage (e.g., eMMC/UFS) and the input/output of the PMIC (e.g., power management IC), which are arranged in the periphery of the AP, are unable to be simultaneously controlled by the operating system. Another application programming interface (API) is required to control the various kinds of semiconductor devices.